Why Me?
by shinotenshishine.com
Summary: The past catches up to Takato, Rika and Kazu. Now they have to deal with a double life while making sure the Digi-World doesn't fall into jepardy. DigiGW


Rika's POV

Takato Matsuda looked bored, in fact he looked so very bored that he didn't even bother to try and disguise it. He was sitting right at the front of the classroom, so he could get away with pretty much whatever he wanted. The logic behind that was that his teacher would focus more on the trouble makers, like me, at the back than the quiet mousy boy at the front. As our teacher turned his back, Takato let fly a very obvious but silent yawn. Normally he wouldn't have been so disrespectful of his teachers, but today we were being taught about the Eve Wars, a subject that he wanted to avoid so much that he was ready to chew his own arm off if it meant leaving the room. A few seats to the right of him, one of our best friend Kazu was doing exactly the same thing. The Wars were a sore spot for both of them, me too for that matter, but not on such great a scale.

By now your probably wondering who I am, Well, my name is Rika Nonaka, or Hilde Scheubecker, but Rika is fine. You see Hilde and I are one and the same, sure she has blue hair and mines orange, but we are still the same person. Hilde helped out in the Eve Wars, but she disappeared shortly afterwards as she resumed her previous life, i.e. mine. Takato and Kazu, really are the Gundam pilots Yui Hiiro and Duo Maxwell. Brownie points for those of you who can tell which is which. Hiiro and Duo both "died", that's why their alter egos, and me, were in class.

As Takato yawned again, our teacher whirled around and slammed a ruler on his desk. Takato looked up into the aging face of Mr Yuki, probably trying to guess what obscure question he was going to be asked, he finally settled on something the class had never heard of. True to his suspicions Mr Yuki grinned manically.

"Matsuda-san, as you seem to know this already due to your attitude, maybe you could tell us the names of the Gundams, hmm?" he said still smiling nastily.

Ooooooh that man makes me so mad, he's a lecherous old fool that always seems to be doped up to his eyeballs, he only ever picks on boys and most of the time it's Takato who takes to brunt of his anger.

Takato arched an eyebrow at the pitiful excuse of a man. It seemed that for once that Takato wasn't going to take this lying down. It wasn't that he couldn't stand up to Yuki or anything, he just chose not to.

"Umm… Wing Gundam, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Nataku. Is that right Yuki-sensei?" he asked in an innocent voice while his eyes challenged his teacher to disagree.

Kazu and I snickered in the back ground. Mr Yuki didn't reply. He like the rest of the class stared on in shock at the boy who never, until now, had never answered a question correctly or stood up for himself. It didn't help that, that "dratted Shioda boy" was laughing at him too. He chose to ignore me as I was a pretty face. Deciding to direct his anger at the other brown haired boy instead, he headed to his desk.

"Mr Shioda, as you think this is so funny, tell me what the advanced forms of all

the Gundams are?" He asked while thinking how that would catch him out… Nasty odious little toad.

Kazu rolled his eyes at Takato and I before answering. "Wing _Zero _Gundam, Deathscythe _Hell_, Heavyarms _Custom_, Sandrock _Custom_ and _Altron_." He replied while annunciating each change to the name.

After being showed up by two mere boys, Yuki looked ready to rip the heads' off my two friends shoulders. He was just about to ban them from the classroom when a knock broke through his obvious mental tirade. The people who walked through the door were some of those that I never wished to see again. I was so shocked that in the brief moment it took me to slam my desk forward, my eyes flashed hazel, a detail that did not go unnoticed.

Kazu's POV

When someone knocked on the door, stopping that old git Yuki from sending us out only one thought had time to race across my mind before _they_ entered. 'Damn… saved by the knock, and we were so close too.'

Yuki opened the door, and three boys and a girl stepped in. They were all hauntingly familiar. The first boy was short with his black hair drawn into what looked like a painful ponytail at the nape of his neck, someone who my other half had affectionately dubbed "Wu-man" when I had first met him. Next to him were the rest of my comrades from the Eve wars. Well not _all_ of them, Yui Hiiro was sitting a couple of seats to my left, or his alter ego was at least. It was the girl however that confused me the most, why would Relena Peacecraft, Queen of all the Earth, be here in my classroom of all places she could have been? I took all this information in within an instant, and shot up so fast that my chair made a horrible grating sound on the floor. To my left and just behind me I could see, Takato/Hiiro fall out of his seat and Rika send her desk forward so far that it slammed into the person in front of her. As Rika's desk shot away from her, her eyes suddenly went hazel in her moment of shock. SHIT, she never did have as good a control over her transformation as us and if I noticed, then so did the other pilots, of that I was certain.

The result of seeing all of us react so violently to people walking in set the whole class laughing, luckily for us none of our other friends were in this particular class, but word would reach them by lunch at least. Unfortunately Yuki didn't seem to share their humour.

"Shioda, Matsuda, Nonaka! As you three seem to be so keen on our new additions to this rat infested hell hole that they call a school, you can show them around!" He barked at us while introductions were made at the front of the class.

I felt my heart descend past it's usual resting place of my knees into my feet. I risked a glance at Takato and Rika. Rika was putting her desk back and acting as if nothing was wrong, for that I admired her. Takato however looked as though his world was about to come crashing down, which of course it was.

Takato's POV

I got up from the floor and just stood there blinking as Yuki-sensei delivered our punishment, huh… punishment? Death sentence more like. Okay, so maybe that was blowing it a little out of proportion but I had good cause to… honest. However the fact remained that you didn't see Rika panicking, fine so there was that moment of transformation loss but at least she got over that. I just stood there like a lemon as I processed the information. Kazu glanced around at us, I could tell he was worried, we now had to spend the whole day with the pilots and the self proclaimed Queen of the Earth, oh God how would we last? To add another blow to my pride, I had fallen off my chair! I mean… me, the 'Perfect Soldier', the 'Great Stone Visage' had made a fool of myself in front of the whole class. Something was not right. The moments passed and Yuki-sensei stared at me, expecting a bigger reaction than… well nothing. So I gathered my thoughts and voice together.

"Um… yay?" I said hesitantly as I picked up my chair and sat down.

This again started the class laughing, while Yuki-sensei finally lost it.

"Matsuda! Out… Now."

I sighed in relief, picked up my books and left the room, only to sink down against the wall outside and wait for my friends and new charges to emerge. I waited 45 minutes before the bell rang for break. My class flooded out, desperate to get away from that old fart Yuki, even if it was only for a measly fifteen minutes. My two friends, the pilots and Relena followed at a more stately pace, where it came apparent that Kazu had already managed to get on Wufei's nerves. Rika, it seemed, had so far managed to avoid judgement. Polite introductions were made on mine and Quatre's part as we headed outside. By the time we reached our other friends, the had already heard of our serious loss of cool during class. I groaned as Jeri pushed me lightly, laughing and Kazu danced away from Wufei yelling "Wu-man, Wu-man, Wu-man!" joyously.

I was envious of Kazu, he had always been a good actor. That was why throughout the eve wars he had managed to get away with being a loudmouthed American, because that was the picture he painted for all, and that was why, he was now able to annoy Wufei without chocking on his memories. I had been so caught up in watching Kazu and Wufei, that I didn't notice Henry who had been prodding my side while trying to speak to me for the past three minutes.

"So, what do you think of the new guys?" he asked while we now watched Ryo run past with a starry eyed Relena pounding after him. It seemed that her thoughts hadn't stayed on me long after my 'death'.

"Well… Quatre's nice, Trowa's okay but quiet, Wufei acts as though he has a large pole shoved up his rear end and Relena a psychotic stalking maniac who reckons she's Queen of All Things! Literally" I said as I got up to try and fend Relena off Ryo. Needless to say, I left a very stunned Henry in my wake.

Kazu's POV 

I ran farther away from Wufei who looked ready to impale me with… something, what that something would be I didn't know (curse all you disgusting people with your minds in the gutter!), his katana was missing from his person. No doubt a direct order from Une to leave it at home. I had my front facing everyone, so I could see Ryo flee from Relena and Takato go and help him. I stopped to watch this, thinking something along the lines of 'This ought to be good.' I moved slightly closer and sat down on the grass to watch the show.

By this time, Relena had caught Ryo and was insisting that he take her somewhere fancy, before they even exchanged phone numbers. It was then that Takato chose his moment to advance. He walked over to the fairly psychotic girl and grabbed pulled her off our friend. He then stared a full on tirade at the unfortunate girl.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, and you're failing anyway so it doesn't actually matter. What I do know however, is that my friend would probably send his left leg off to charity rather than put up with you. Unfortunately he is too polite to say this, so it's my job to do it for him. Now go sit and calm yourself before I get you hauled up for sexual harassment!" By this time, Takato was going red.

Relena on the other hand, looked affronted as she struggled to find a decent comeback… she failed.

"Well I'm Queen of the World, you can't do anything to me!" she screeched, causing several people to stare at her. I then looked at the pilots to see their reaction, it was fairly amusing. Wufei had buried his head in his hands, Quatre was shaking his head while muttering obscenities to himself, and Trowa… well Trowa was… Trowa was hitting his head repeatedly against a nearby tree while telling Relena things like:

"People like you should have their eyes pecked out by crows and hellions."

Relena's proclamation caused us great calamity, although it did get Yuki off our backs as he attempted to smarm up to her while prying details of the Gundam pilots out of her. But alack… even she has the brains to shut up on that subject.

So… as a first chapter, how does it match up. I would just like to add that whatever I say GOES, so no quibbling with wrong details unless you point it out politely and don't call me stupid. So saying, please read and review but if you must criticise, make sure you don't flame. Ja!


End file.
